Our Old And New Lives
by SilverGuardian44
Summary: Weeks had pass since the penguins had been transported to a mysterious kingdom. Kitka left New York city but also left a parting gift for the two couple. The questions are: What is it? Will this be a blessing for both of them? No flames. Sneak peek is up!
1. Chapter 1

_**Here It is! The POM sequel of the crossover: Welcome To Ga'Hoole.**_

* * *

><p>It was another stormy night at the Central park zoo. Skipper and Marlene are already sleeping together by night and temporarily splitting each other by day to entertain the zoo visitors. Skipper and his team still has a little bit of sleeping issues due to their owl state at another world called Ga'Hoole. Many things still hasn't change since their return from the owl kingdom. For two years they have stayed at that world, but at their world it seems like they haven't left at all. Kitka has now layed an egg. Only Private knows about this secret that he said to Kitka that he would be happy to eggsit for her if she needs to hunt down food for her own. But as the egg hatched she saw the face of a barn owl and not a falcon. Kitka finally decided that stormy night that maybe it's better to give the hatchling to Skipper and his mate Marlene and leave New York city.<p>

"Skipper! Marlene!" Kitka called out to the two mates

"Kitka!" Marlene quickly ran outside to see their friend with a basket soaking wet from the rain. "Come inside for a while, kitka."

"How are you, ms. kitka?" Skipper asked the soaking wet falcon

"Skipper, you need to know something very important." Kitka said

"Here's a towel, Kitka." Marlene handded a green towel to Kitka "You should dry up first."

"Marlene, could you check inside the basket?" Kika used her talons to hold the towel and use it to dry herself

"Sure." Marlene quickly walked toward another room where they left the basket for a while

"You forgot Ezylryb's lessons didn't you?" Skipper layed down an old book entitled Legends Of Ga'Hoole: The First Collier

"Of course I didn't forget, but because of the basket it's a bit hard to fly." Kitka complained

"What's inside the basket anyway?" Skipper asked

"Skipper, look!" Marlene quickly ran to towards the two birds "It's a cute little baby hatchling."

"Who's the father, Kitka?" Skipper asked

"Skipper, Marlene," Kitka looked at the two of them with a saddened tone "Skipper, that night at the Great Ga'Hoole tree. The night we got too drunk."

"That can't be!" Skipper quickly bumped his head hard at the wall of the otter habitat "Marlene, I'm very sorry. Please don't ever leave me."

"What are you saying, Skipper?" Marlene placed a paw at Skipper's shoulders

"Allow me to explain, Marlene." Kitka stepped forward "At the time when we were still owls at the world of Ga'Hoole." Kitka hesitated "Me and Skipper talked about our new friendship, but we got overboard at the drinking and never did we know that Skipper and I have... You know."

"So your saying that Skipper is the father of this Barn owl?" Marlene asked

"Yes he is the father of this Barn owl." Kitka said "And I want the two of you to take care of this new born hatchling. I can't hunt and take care of the hatchling at the same time. That's why I'm leaving this hatchling to the two of you." Kitka paused "Just like queen Siv from the legends. As her mate passed away she told Grank to take care of her egg and the mother and her hatchling has been separated."

"Me and Skipper are already talking about an adoption, but are you sure that you want to leave this hatchling to us?" Marlene asked

"With my life, Marlene." Kitka said

"Don't worry, Skipper, I forgive you on what happened between the both of you. And I promise that we'll keep this hatchling safe from any harm." Marlene said

"Thank you very much guys." Kitka used her wings to hug Skipper and Marlene

"You should stay here until the storm is gone." Marlene said

"I still can't believe that inside this hatchling's veins is my blood." Skipper held the baby hatchling in his flippers

The storm was still raging outside the habitat. Kitka fell asleep at one corner of the habitat near the hatchling. Skipper couldn't sleep that night. He climbed out of their bed and walked towards the basket where the hatchling is sleeping. Skipper was still shocked that the hatchling that Kitka brought in the world was his responsibility. Marlene suddenly woke up and and saw Skipper sitting at their couch while holding the hatchling.

"Can't sleep?" Marlene asked

"I'm still a little shocked about this to be honest." Skipper said

"I'm not angry at you at the both of you. Accidents like this happens." Marlene sat beside Skipper and hugged him

"So, what are we gonna name him?" Marlene asked

"What about Gladius?" Skipper looked at Marlene

"That sounds good, Skipper." Marlene said "Hello little, Gladius."

The next morning Kitka saw Skipper with little Gladius. Kitka felt happy at the same time sad. Kitka can't parent Gladius all by herself that's why she has no choice but to give the little hatchling to his father and mate. She felt like queen Siv when she gave the hatchling to her friends. Kitka now knows that she needs to leave her young to his father.

"Your leaving already?" Private asked

"Yes, Private, his life would be great if he has two parents instead of one." Kitka said

"Are you ever gonna come back?" Marlene asked

"Someday I will look at my child grow up into a noble bird like the Guardians." Kitka walked towards the sleeping Gladius "Good-bye my hatchling. And good-bye to you my very kind and noble friends."

"Have a safe trip, Kitka." Marlene hugged her friend with her paws "Remember to visit us someday."

"I'm still sorry, Kitka, about what happened at the Ga'Hoole Tree." Skipper said

"Don't worry, Skipper, it's alright." Kitka hugged Skipper "So, don't be to sorry on yourself okay?"

"We promise to treat little Gladius very well, Kitka." Skipper said

"We promise." Marlene said

"Well, I should get going now." Kitka raised her wings and flaps until she was airborne "Good by my friends." Kitka now flew away from the zoo

The little hatchling has now two parents. The two mates are happy to have a child even though Marlene isn't the one who brought him into the world. When Skipper was always out of the zoo, Marlene takes care of Gladius and sometimes she falls asleep with him in the bed. Skipper always smiles to see his son and mate happy. Private was the one in charge for making Gladius stop crying, Kowalski was in charge of teaching Gladius when he grows up, and Rico was in charge of teaching him basic self defense when he grows up. Now the story continues for this lovely couple and their little baby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

It was another day at the Central park zoo. Skipper and Marlene's relationship are now put to the test with Skipper's newly hatched child Gladius. Skipper still can't believe that the young hatchling was his own child. And a couple of days later Gladius already knows how to talk. He also thinks that Marlene is his real mother.

"Dad?" Gladius called

"What is it little Gladius?" Skipper looked at the little fluffy owlet

"When are we gonna have a family outing, dad?" Gladius looked at his father

"Uh, your mommy and I are still thinking about that okay?" Skipper softly patted Gladius's head

"Okay, dad." Gladius used his wings to hug Skipper "I love you and mom so much."

After a while Skipper and Marlene talked about little Gladius. He was growing so much that they felt like it was yesterday Kitka gave them the young owlet. Skipper and Marlene took care of Gladius like it was their own. After that little conversation with Gladius, Skipper went back to the HQ to see his friends and his mate Marlene.

"Is Gladius sleeping?" Marlene asked

"Yup, sleeping like a little tiny baby." Skipper said

"Skipper, I've been looking at the details of the Transpotaro and it seems like any place we go will be registered." Kowalski said "Don't worry, Private, we're gonna come back to that world so you can see your girlfriend."

"It really has been a long time. I hope she didn't break our promise." Private said

"Are you gonna stay here for a while, Skipper?" Marlene asked

"Yeah, but don't worry I'll be back as soon as I can okay, otterplum?" Skipper kissed Marlene at the her cheek

"Okay, Skippy." Marlene went outside the HQ

"How are the two of you, Skipper?" Kowalski Asked

"We're fine." Skipper grabbed his coffee mug and drank his favorite fish coffee "Where can you guys suggest a good place for an outing."

"Why?" Private asked

"Gladius is already asking me about when are we gonna have a family outing. And my parenting life is sometimes colliding with my old paranoia army life." Skipper paused for a moment and took a sip at his fish coffee "That's why I need a place where the three of us can have a nice evening."

"Don't worry, Skipper, we'll find a safe place." Kowalski said

"I should get back home. Kowalski, your in-charge of the HQ." Kowalski saluted "And later we'll watch a movie like good old times."

"What movie are we gonna watch, Skipper?" Private asked

"Find something family friendly, Private." Skipper took another sip at his fish coffee

"You usually like action, thriller, horror, high speed car chases." Kowalski said

"Your point?" Skipper raised an eye brow

"Why a sudden change to family friendly?" Kowalski said

"Kowalski, do you happen to remember that I have a son now?" Skipper again took another sip at his fish coffee

"Sorry, sir, but I still like the old times we all had." Kowalski said

"Don't worry about that men." Skipper paused "Someday we'll go on adventures again."

"Skipper, why not bring your family at the Central park?" Private showed the surveillance video outside the zoo "I mean there's no danger there and the mama duck is there too."

"Thanks young Private. And maybe I can let Gladius play with the ducklings." Skipper said

"Of course, sir." Private said

Skipper quickly went back to the otter habitat and told Marlene that they're gonna have a family outing later at the park. Marlene was still afraid from leaving the zoo. He needed to do something before they leave. Luckily Kowalski invented something that will stabilize Marlene's wild behavior. Skipper told Marlene that she needs to drink the pill where Kowalski placed the stabilizer. The family now went to the park and have a nice family picnic.

"This spot can be a good place to setup the picnic." Skipper said

"Skipper, why don't you go and have a father and son time with Gladius?" Marlene said

"Are you sure that you don't any help?" Skipper asked

"Of course I'm sure. Besides I was the one who fixed up habitat." Marlene took out the blanket from the basket and began to unfold it

"Be careful on setting up our picnic." Skipper and Gladius now towards the pond

"Dad, what are we gonna do?" Gladius asked

"Why don't we play catch with this ball?" Skipper held out a ball and started playing with his son

After a while Skipper and his son went back to Marlene and had their first family picnic. Marlene was proud being a parent and a wife. Skipper and Marlene were very proud. Even though Marlene isn't the one who brought Gladius in to the world. The happy family saw the mama duck with her ducklings. Skipper suggested Gladius to play with the ducklings. While the kids are playing Skipper and Marlene can have some alone time for a while.

"Wow, it's really hard being a parent." Skipper sat next to Marlene

"Yeah, you said it." Skipper placed his flipper at Marlene's waist

"It's been a while since we were alone." Marlene said, she huged Skipper with her arms

"Tonight we'll watch a family friendly movie at the HQ." Skipper said

"Usually you like action films." Marlene smiled and raised an eye brow

"Well, I already have a lovely mate and a loving son. So, why not." Skipper said

"Still no missions right?" Marlene asked

"It's alright." Skipper kissed Marlene at the lips "At least I'll have time with my family."

* * *

><p><strong><em>No missions for a while? That would change soon.<em>**

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_Please Review_**


	3. Chapter 3

While the kids were playing, the mama duck walked towards Skipper and Marlene. The two of them offered food to the mama duck and she accepted it. And soon the three of them started a conversation while they watch the kids play.

"You two have a very lively child." the mama duck said

"Yeah, he got it from his father." Marlene said

"Well, as a soldier I need to be energetic as always." Skipper said

"There's only one thing that bothers me." the mama duck said

"And that is what?" Skipper asked

"Why an owl?" the mama duck ask

"Trust me, mama duck, it's a long unbelievable story." Skipper replied

"So what's the story of Gladius?" the mama duck asked

"Marlene, can you tell her the story, cause I can't handle the guilt." Skipper said, Marlene told the whole story about how they got Gladius

"So, unbelievable right?" Skipper asked

"Very unbelievable." the mama duck said

"And I have the DNA results to prove that I'm really his father." Skipper showed the paper to the mama duck

"You really are his father." the mama duck said "Where is Kitka right now?"

"We still don't know. But I think she's already far away from here." Marlene said

Sunset was near, so the family packed up their picnic. Skipper, Marlene, and Gladius bid farewell at the mama and her ducklings. Skipper told Marlene and Gladius to go back home with out him. After a while Skipper came back home to see his wife and son getting ready to go to the HQ. Skipper told them that he should check if things are ready for their family movie night with Kowalski, Rico, and Private.

"Is everything ready, Private?" Skipper asked

"Everything is set, sir. Popcorn, drinks, and movie." Private said

"Good work, soldier." Skipper said "A couple of minutes later, Marlene and Gladius will be here."

"Skipper," Kowalski called "There's a message for you." Skipper opened the letter

_ Dear: Skipper_

_ For now my identity will remain a secret. I saw a dolphin with an electronic eye, his headed to a cargo ship, but the destination is still unknown. I'll follow him from there and send you more intel about him. Whatever Blowhole is up to, I'm sure his up to no good,for your teams safety, don't show this letter to anyone except you and your team._

_ From:_

_ codename: Flyer._

"Kowalski, do we know someone called Flyer?" Skipper asked

"No, but how did he know about us?" Kowalski scratched his head with his flipper

"Well, we'll ask him someday." Skipper said "For now, we should enjoy our night."

"As you say, sir." Kowalski saluted at Skipper

Marlene and Gladius came down to the HQ "Wow, I see that everything is all set."

"Dad, what movie are we gonna watch?" Gladius asked

"Uhm," Skipper faced Private "Private, what are we gonna watch?"

"Let's see, we have: The Pacifier, Toy Story 3, Mr. Beans: Holiday..." Private paused " well, for some reason I can't find the other movies."

"Gladius," Skipper called "do you want to choose the movie?"

"I don't know what to choose, dad." Gladius said

"Well, we can watch all of it if you like?" Kowalski said

"Yeah, the ol' telly can still handle everything." Private said

"So, what do you say, Gladius?" Skipper asked

"Well, alright if it's okay with all of you." Gladius said

"Well, let's hope that ring-tail won't play his music tonight." Skipper said

They watched all the movies that night. Up until 4 A.M in the morning. Gladius was already asleep when they watched the last movie. Skipper and Marlene bid farewell to his friends and carries Gladius back to the Otter habitat. After they lay Gladius in his bed, Skipper went outside to have some fresh air.

Marlene followed "Skipper, is there something wrong?" Marlene placed a paw at Skipper's shoulder

"Nah, its just that, having a son could be a great thing in life." Skipper looked at Marlene's hazel eyes "And having a wife to be there for me."

"I love you too, Skipper." Marlene planted a kiss at Skipper's cheek

"Yeah, I love you too, Otterplum." Skipper passionately kissed Marlene at the lips

"You know what, Skipper?" Skipper looks at Marlene "Sometimes I think that I want to have a baby with you. The only problem is that-"

"The two of us are different?"

"Well, yes but there is one thing we have in common." Marlene said

"And that is?"

"We both love each other."Marlene hugs Skipper and he hugs back

"I really love you, Marlene." Skipper said

"I love you too, Skipper." Marlene said

After a while of talking outside, the two of them went back inside the otter habitat. As the two of them lay in their bed, Skipper gave another kiss at Marlene before they close their eyes for a good night rest. But that night, Skipper saw a dream that he couldn't describe.

"_Gladius, come on! We need to get out of this cavern!_" Skipper shouted

"_I know, dad._" Gladius said

"_No ones leaving this place! And, it looks like your the father of this young'un. Well, time for your p-_" the voice stopped at the moment when Skipper woke up from his sleep

Skipper looks around and only sees Marlene and Gladius sleeping, Skipper drank some water before laying back with Marlene again "What in the world just happened? I never had that kind of dream before. Everything felt so, so real. Feeling the wind with my body, the smell of blood inside that cavern, and that voice sounds very familiar. I learned this stuff before, but I can't remember what its called. Maybe a good rest would calm my mind." Skipper said as he lay down again at Marlene's side and closes his eye for a good night rest

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_

**_The 'Flyer's' identity will be revealed at my upcoming crossover someday._**

_**Please leave a review.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Marlene woke up and saw Skipper still asleep. She thought that it was odd that Skipper isn't awake yet, Skipper should already be awake very early for his military training. Marlene kissed Skipper at the beak and Gladius at the forehead, Marlene walked towards the penguin habitat and saw Kowalski, Rico, and Private doing their daily routine.

"Morning, Marlene." Private greeted

"Morning you guys." Marlene said

"Where's Skipper, Marlene?" Kowalski asked

"Skipper's still asleep. Do you guys need to do something today?" Marlene asked

"Well, we do have our daily routine of scouting the zoo before the guests arrives." Private said

"Hey guys, can I get some fish for Skipper inside the HQ?" Marlene asked

"Sure, Marlene." Kowalski said

"Thanks, guys." Marlene went inside the HQ while the guys do their usual routine

As Marlene was about to open the fridge, she saw an unopened letter underneath the door. She was thinking if she should open it or just let it be. She placed the letter above the table and saw the lab door opened. Marlene entered and saw books and scrolls and the battle claws that Skipper and the team wore back at the mysterious world. She slowly closed the door and walked back at fridge and she grabbed a fish and made some fish coffee at the HQ. Finally she went back to the otter habitat and saw Skipper awake.

"Morning, Skipper." Marlene greeted

"Morning, otterplum." Skipper greeted and smiled

"Mom?" Gladius yawned "Is that you?"

"Morning, son." Skipper and Marlene said

"Oh, Skipper, here's your fish coffee from your HQ." Marlene handed the mug to Skipper

"Just how'd I liked it." Skipper said

"Here, son," Marlene gave the fish to Gladius "eat up now."

"Remember what I thought you son." Skipper said

"Of course I remember, dad." Gladius said

While Skipper was drinking his fish coffee and Gladius eating his fish, Julien suddenly barged in the cave "What is being up silly penguin and silly otter."

Skipper suddenly spilled his coffee all over his feathers and Gladius almost choked while eating the fish's eyes "Ringtail? What in the name of Washington are you doing here?"

"I was planning on visiting the silly otter, except I saw you here." Julien said "Who is this silly little owl?"

"I'm their son, Julien." Gladius stared at Julien

"Hey, hey, hey! You should be addressing me as: King Julien or king." Julien said

"Julien!" Marlene called out "What are you doing inside my habitat?"

"It is being because that I am being the king." Julien said "And I am always welcoming myself to your home."

Gladius rolled his eyes "Rrrriiiiigggghhhhtttt."

"Who is being this little birdie?" Julien asked

"Just get out of here, ringtail." Skipper said

"Oh yeah? Be making me getting out." Julien crossed his arms

"Do as you wish, ringtail, but you should remember the warning that the sky spirits gave you." Skipper grinned and rubs his flippers

"Uhm, yeah, maybe you are being right, silly penguin." Julien ran outside the habitat screaming in terror

"Uhm, dad?" Gladius turned his head towards Skipper "What do you mean by 'the warning of the sky spirits'?"

"Yeah, Skipper, what do you mean by that?" Marlene raised an eyebrow

"Well, me and Rico pulled a little prank when we were still owls." Skipper said

"Wow!" Gladius said

"Well, at least we could sleep well every night." Marlene kissed Skipper at the cheek

One night while the family was sleeping, Kowalski sneaked inside the habitat and carefully woke Skipper up. Kowalski told Skipper to get to the HQ as fast as he can. Skipper drank some water and kissed Marlene and Gladius. Skipper slowly went out the habitat and took a deep breath. Skipper entered the HQ and saw his men well and awake.

"Status report, Kowalski." Skipper ordered

"Sir, we receive a letter from: The Flyer again." Kowalski handed the letter to Skipper

"Should we even trust this mystery person?" Private asked

"I don't know, young Private." Skipper paused "But if this guy knows where Blowhole is then we'll need to trust him."

"Well, should we open the letter?" Kowalski asked

"Here it goes." Skipper opened the letter and read it aloud

_ Dear: Skipper_

_ Blowhole is Oscar Mike to South America. But I still don't know how many lobsters he has inside the vessel. I'll send you the coordinates of Blowhole's location after we dock at a port. I don't know how long can I be stealthy, but I promise you that I will send my location for additional intel someday._

_ From: _

_ The Flyer_

"South America, eh?" Skipper placed a flipper at his chin

"Looks like it." Private said

"Men, we better be ready to leave at the future." Skipper said "When ever that guy is doing we'll should be ready to support him."

"Sir, what about your son and Marlene?" Kowalski asked

"Don't worry I'll think of a plan." Skipper said "Well, see you men tomorrow. I need this unit fit and ready by tomorrow."

The three penguins saluted "Aye aye, sir."

Skipper went back to the otter habitat to see Marlene and Gladius still sleeping. Skipper lay down on their bed and closed his eyes. As time passes during his sleep, Skipper began to experience another dream, similar type of dream but a its a different scenario. He was inside a hollow and there was a bird that looks very familiar.

_ "Your 'The Flyer'?" Skipper was surprised that the bird was their __informant_

_ "Yes I am 'The Flyer'." the bird said_

_ "When did this happen?" Private asked_

_ "After w-"_

Skipper woke up the same way like the other night this time he forgot the appearance of their informant. Skipper drank a glass of water and sat on the bed. Thinking hard about that dream.

"What's happening to me?" Skipper asked himself "I heard about this ability before but where? And what? Maybe a good night rest would clear my mind a little."

* * *

><p><em><strong>To Be Continued...<strong>_


	5. Chapter 5

Skipper was now sometimes tired, he also sleeps while he trains his men. Even Marlene and Gladius are already starting to worry about Skipper. He looks very tired everyday like the time Julien won't stop his every night dance party. Private did have an idea about traveling to South America, but Skipper denied it for some odd reason. Marlene will try something, something that will convince Skipper to go out and have fun with his men, and with his family. Marlene left Gladius with Kowalski, Rico, and Private so she could take Skipper to the park. The two lovers sat together in front of the lake at the Central Park Zoo.

Marlene placed a paw at Skipper's shoulder "Skipper, why don't we go out for a nice trip?"

Skipper sighed "I don't know, Marlene. I'm just a little worried about you guys."

"Oh, come on, Skippypie, let's have a second honeymoon. You and me under the spectacular sight at Rio de Jeneiro. So you won't be stressed out everyday." Marlene smiled waiting for Skipper to react

Skipper looked at Marlene and smiled "Maybe you're right, Marlene. That may be a good idea."

"When do you want to leave, Skipper?" Marlene asked

Skipper placed a a flipper at his chin "Maybe soon, otterplumb."

"Soon it is!" Marlene hugged Skipper and planted a kiss on his beak and backed away "I love you so much, Skipper."

"I love you too, Marlene." Skipper leaned closer and kisses Marlene passionately

While the two lovers are distracted with each other, a puffin was hiding behind the tree "That's right, Skipper ol' chum, kiss your mammal wife while I take care of your buddies." the puffin took out a radio from his small bag and tuned it at a channel "Come in, Mr. Mammal fish, are you there?"

A loud groan came out of the radio's speaker "For the last time, Hans, the name is: Dr. Blowhole!"

"Okay, okay, whatever. Just tell me what I'm doing here again."

"Infiltrate and kidnap Skipper's men!" Blowhole exclaimed

Hans sighed "Sure. As long as you put the wi-fi at your lair so I could check my e-mail."

Another loud groan came out from the radio's speaker "Fine, just do the job right!" Hans turned the radio off and ran towards the zoo's entrance

Skipper and Marlene finished up their talk and slowly walked back towards the otter habitat. The two of them snuggled at the bed they shared together and forgetting about their son. Marlene looked around the cave and smiled. She looked back at Skipper and starts to kiss him once more. Skipper and Marlene slept as the time passes, until a large explosion was heard from the Penguin HQ. Skipper quickly ran to his men and son.

Skipper opened the hatch and saw his men on the ground "Kowalski! Rico! Private!"

"It's alright, sir, we can take a hit." Kowalksi stood up and looks around

"Kowalski, status report!" Skipper requested

"The base has been attacked." Kowalski checked his lab equipment

" Sound off!" Skipper ordered

"Kowalski, here!"

"Marlene, here!"

Private stood up and scratched his forehead with his flipper "Private, here!"

"Rico, here and ready!"

"Skipper, here!" Skipper looked at his men and at Marlene, but suddenly he knew that someone was missing "Has anyone seen Gladius?" everybody shook their heads "Good Glaux in glaumora! My son has gone MIA!" Skipper suddenly fainted

"So, what happened, guys?" Marlene asked the three penguins "And let's wake Skipper up so he could here this." Private nodded, grabbed and opened the expired canned tuna he let Skipper smell the scent

Skipper opened his eyes to see Marlene "Are you my mommy?" Marlene quickly slapped him with her paw "Owwww! What was that for?"

Marlene giggled a bit "To wake you up. Kowalski's about to tell us what happened."

_ (flashback)_

_ Gladius was tinkering with Rico's bazooka, Kowalski was experimenting on his formulas, and Private was still watching that Lunacorn show again. Rico suddenly saw Gladius playing his bazooka and he dropped his hammer and tongs, he rushed towards Gladius and grabbed the bazooka from his wings._

_ "Gladius! Don't play with this! It's to dangerous to play with this." Gladius was now starting to tear up_

_ "I-I was just looking at it." Gladius said while he was sobbing_

_ Private quickly ran towards Gladius and comforted him by placing a flipper at his back "Don't worry, Gladius, uncle Private's here to comfort you." Gladius quickly hugged Private and cried at his feathers, Private quickly turned to Rico and stared at him with a dagger like look "Rico! Have some feelings for the young lad!" _

_ "But he played with my bazooka!" Rico tries to argue with Private_

_ "I-I just want to touch it." Gladius squeaked _

_ "Look, Gladius, this thing isn't a toy. But a weapon that will kill anybody." _

_ Kowalski began to walk towards the fight "Gladius? Why don't help uncle Kowalksi with his inventions?"_

_ "Sure, uncle." _

_ "Come on, Gladius, help me with my inventions." Kowalski placed a flipper at Gladius's back and guided him to his lab, Kowalski walked back at Private "Private, tell Rico to apologize to Gladius for being too much angry at him." Kowalski whispered and he went back to his lab_

_ Private walked towards at the angry Rico "Rico, Gladius already said sorry and one of the things you should do is apologize to him for being a hot headed psychopathic jerk!" Rico's beak was dropped open and his eyes widened_

_ "Okay, okay, fine." Rico opened the lab door and walked towards Gladius "Gladius. Look, kid, I'm sorry for being a stuck up."_

_ Gladius placed down the test tube at the the test tube holder "I forgive you, Uncle Rico."_

_ Rico smiled a bit, as Gladius ran to him and wraps his small wings around him "Gladius, I'm going to teach you how to hold weapons and explosives right. Well, maybe the basics but not now, okay?"_

_ Gladius smiled "Alright, Uncle Rico."_

_ Suddenly an object fell from above, Private quickly ran towards it and picked it up "What is this?" the object sprayed knock-out gas and everyone was now unconsisus_

_ A puffin came down the hatch wearing a gas mask "Now time to kidna-" Hans quickly spotted Gladius on the floor slightly awake_

_ "Dad? Is that you?" Gladius's eyes suddenly shuts and fell asleep_

_ "Mhm," Hans pulled out his radio "Dr. Mammal fish, I think Skipper has a son." _

_ "Are you sure about this, Hans?" Blowhole asked_

_ "I'm sure. Where's our rendezvous point?" Hans asked_

_ "At South America." _

_ (End of flashback)_

"It's a good thing that the recorder was on that time." Kowalksi said

"Oh, and Skipper, I got this letter from _ 'The Flyer'_ ."

Skipper grabbed the letter and read it aloud

_ Dear: Penguins_

_ Dr. Blowhole has reached Rio de Jeneiro, Brazil. Skipper, bring your _

_men here and I will meet you at the docks. Dr. Blowhole still _

_doesn't know that I'm following him. Get here as soon as you can._

_Challenge: Blue sky_

_ Counter sign: Whiskey Alpha Hotel_

_ From: The Flyer_

Skipper gently place the paper on the table and turned to his men "Boys. This is going to be a mission to stop Dr. Blowhole once and for all. I should go alone in this kind of mission, but this time I'm not going solo." Skipper raises his flipper up in the air "This is a mission for all of us!" Skipper looked at Marlene and placed his flipper on her shoulder "Marlene,"

Marlene quickly placed her index finger on Skipper's beak "I know what your going to say, Skipper. And I'm not going to be left behind or else, I will shove my foot up in your bum if you come back."

Skipper widened his eyes "Marlene. I was going to say: would you like to come with us on our rescue operation at Rio. An besides, we are planning to go to South America."

Marlene giggled a bit "Sorry 'bout that, Skippypie. Forgot about that."

Skipper nodded "Kowalski, I want you to find us a transportation to Rio."

Kowalski saluted "Aye aye, Skipper."

"Private, I need you to bring us some supplies. Food, beverages, and medical gear."

Private nodded "Alright, sir."

"Rico, you being all the weapons we need for this operation."

"What kind of weapons?" Rico asked

Skipper winked "Surprise me."

Rico saluted "I won't let you down, Skipper."

"What should I do, Skipper?" Marlene asked

Skipper smiled "I will train you to be a fighter and resister."

Marlene raised her paw and saluted "Aye aye, sir"

"You can call me by my name, sweety."

"Alright, Skipper."

"Men, we will leave at Thursday 0500 hours." Skipper said "We will end Dr. Blowholes plans and save my son. This I vow as a parent and Guardian."

**_To Be Continued..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sorry about closing this story early, guys. But I will make the new story and I will do my best to make it good.<em>**

**_If you guys want me to make a sneak peak of the next story just say it at your review. _**


	6. Sneak Peak

As the ferry arrived at at Rio de Jenairo's harbor, the team quickly got out of the ship and walked towards the rendezvous point. Skipper asked Rico if they have everything they need for the rescue operation, Kowalski checked the weather and it was sunny, and Private checked their food supply. It looks like everything is good. They waited for half an hour until they heard a feminine voice from behind crate.

"Blue sky!" The voice shouted out

Skipper stepped forward "Whiskey Alpha Hotel!"

A familiar figure that was hiding behind a crate showed itself "Hello, Skipper."

The Penguins and Marlene were shocked to see that the bird that was spying on Blowhole is their old friend "How? When? Since when?" Skipper was lost for words

Kitka smiled and showed her newly dyed feathers and giggled "That night when we came back, I studied every piece of you Task Force's enemies, tactics, skills, information, everything that was inside your HQ. I even memorize the military phonetic alphabet."

Kowalski was very disturbed to hear the word 'information' that came out of Kitka's beak "How did you even got inside our database?"

Kitka giggled again "It's because of you, Lieutenant Kowalski."

Kowalski raised an eye brow "How can I help you when I was in a deep slumber?"

"Easy, you blurted out the password. And the password is: Doris." Kowalski fainted and dropped to the floor

Skipper sighed "Kowalski, you nancycat!" Skipper sighed again "Private, remind me to change the password once we get home."

Private saluted "Aye aye, sir!"

Skipper turned to Kitka "So, where's Blowhole, Kitka?"

"All the photos I've gathered is inside my, uhm, hollow."

"I thought your kind lives at tall buildings?" Marlene questioned

"If you want to change you identity you need to live a new life. New habits, new hobbies, new home. And I'm living it."

Kowalski woke up from his unconsciousness "So where is your hollow?"

"It's located at the Blu Bird Sanctuary. I also met some great friends there. So, shall we go?"

Skipper and the team nodded "As we get there, I need to convince something." Skipper was still thinking on how to finish up Dr. Blowhole and save his son

The Penguins, Marlene, and Kitka got a ride and now headed towards the Blu Bird Sanctuary. Kitka admitted that she wasn't called Kitka anymore, now she was called Anastacia. The sun was now starting to set and they are near to their destination. As the truck stopped, the team got out and have to go on foot.

"I feel tired." Private said as he tries to force his body to walk farther

"Don't worry, we're almost there."

"Anastacia!" A voice that came within the forest

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yes, it is short because it is a sneak peak of the next story. <strong>_

_**Please be patient for the first chapter of the next story.**_

Bye, for now.


End file.
